


It's the Little Things

by hajiimee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ive been feeling so fluffy lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiimee/pseuds/hajiimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was aware of the eyes on him, able to feel that intense golden stare boring into him. It flickered – from his hands, up to his face, and then back down again, a clear sign that Kenma wanted something, but hadn’t decided whether he was going to act on the desire or not. It was the same as when he wanted to be kissed. No words – instead, he’d just glance at Kuroo’s lips and wait to be noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

Kuroo was aware of the eyes on him, able to feel that intense golden stare boring into him. It flickered – from his hands, up to his face, and then back down again, a clear sign that Kenma wanted something, but hadn’t decided whether he was going to act on the desire or not. It was the same as when he wanted to be kissed. No words – instead, he’d just glance at Kuroo’s lips and wait to be noticed. There were moments where he’d take the initiative himself, but they were rare. Kenma always preferred to stay still and have Kuroo come to him that the other way around, knowing that he didn’t need to speak to be heard. His mannerisms told all, and Kuroo was observant – could infer what each little glance and fiddle meant and act accordingly. The perfect team.   
  
He turned the page of his textbook, tapping the end of his pen against the page as he ghosted his eyes over the words printed. He was barely absorbing the information, though, gaze sliding to Kenma, watching him for periods of brief seconds from the corners of his eyes. Kenma’s thumbs were bouncing up and down against the screen of his phone, the device having locked itself a while back and leaving the surface black from lack of use. He had his legs crossed underneath him, an identical position to Kuroo’s own, and his toes wiggled as he focused. Occasionally they’d stop their movement and just curl in, and Kuroo made a connection between the shift in toe behaviour and the way Kenma’s eyes would linger on the older boys’ hands. One was stationary as it held the textbook in place whilst the other moved in subtle wrist twists to control the pen slotted between his fingers.   
  
When Kenma next let his gaze drift away and up, Kuroo was waiting, meeting his eyes and raising an eyebrow. Kenma’s toes went back to wriggling, and he just stared at Kuroo for a moment, face caught in a look of contemplation. Kuroo said nothing, waiting, watching, and trying to pick apart Kenma’s behaviour and figure out just what he wanted. His hand stopped tapped the pen, and his textbook became forgotten, merely a dead weight in his lap. When Kenma spoke, it shattered the hush that had settled upon them, bringing back into focus the noises that had faded into the background. The sound of cooking downstairs, the tinny voices of the turned down TV on the cabinet, the hustle and bustle of the streets outside.   
  
“I want your hand.” He matter of fact – straight to the point – and Kuroo just arched his eyebrow slightly higher before complying. He looked away from Kenma, capping his pen and slotting it down the dip of the spine in his book. He then closed the textbook, leaning forwards to push it onto the desk as much as he could. It hung over the edge by an inch, Kuroo’s fingers slipping from the surface as it went out of reach. Whilst he put his book away, Kenma tucked his phone into his pocket. Kuroo scooted round to face his boyfriend, holding out both of his hands palm up.  
  
“They’re all yours.”   
  
Kenma didn’t react in any way other than to shuffle a tad closer, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist. He ignored the other hand completely, and so Kuroo let it drop down into his lap, eyes focused on Kenma’s movements as the boy turned his hand over so that it was palm down, before bending Kuroo’s arm – or attempting to, anyway. Kuroo provided help with that part, taking a guess at how Kenma wanted his hand and moving his arm so that his palm was facing outwards, elbow resting on the dip of his knee where thigh switched to calf. The frown that had twisted itself onto Kenma’s features eased out as Kuroo’s hand moved into the position he wanted, and he immediately raised his own hand.   
  
He slotted it against Kuroo’s, their palms touching. The callouses they both sported were rough against each other, the feeling of dead skin with little to no nerves rubbing sending slight tickles prickling across Kuroo’s skin. Kenma’s eyes flickered over Kuroo’s hand – up his fingers, and then down again, before he curled his own inwards, linking them with Kuroo’s. In comparison to Kuroo’s hand, Kenma’s was tiny, his fingers slotting between the gaps in Kuroo’s fingers with ease, and the intertwining caused his palm to shift upwards, Kenma’s wrist pressing against the butt of Kuroo’s own palm.   
  
“Your hands are really big.” He mumbled, and Kuroo felt his cheeks warm at how awed Kenma looked, his face mostly calm but the sudden brightness to his eyes displaying how pleased he truly was with the situation. Kuroo swallowed, a small, fond smile quirking his lips.  
  
“Big hands for a big guy.”  
  
Kuroo curled his fingers over the back of Kenma’s hand, giving a squeeze. Kenma squeezed back, before untangling their fingers and aligning their palms once again. Kuroo put up no resistance, his hold immediately relenting to allow Kenma complete control. Slowly, Kenma’s fingers began to trace the outline of Kuroo’s hand, touch barely ghosting the skin, leaving a mere tickle – a hint that Kenma had touched him, but with no lasting evidence. Once he was finished, he pulled his hand back a bit, before reaching back in, dragging his index finger down the length of Kuroo’s middle finger, and then through his palm, before dropping off the end and retreating once more. His hand hovered in the air, and he let his gaze finally raise to meet Kuroo’s.  
  
“It’s warm, too.”  
  
“A perfect match for my heart then, hey?”  
  
“And your face. Your cheeks are red.”  
  
Kuroo gave a sheepish laugh, smile hanging lopsidedly on his face. He moved his hand, fiddling with Kenma’s fingers, shoulders hunching a bit as he relaxed his posture. Kenma frowned at the fiddling, half-heartedly attempting to escape Kuroo’s touch. His actions lacked conviction, however, and when Kuroo trapped his hand, lacing their fingers together, he forfeited the fight, allowing his boyfriend a semi-reluctant victory.   
  
“My cheeks are red because I’m flustered.”  
  
“Why are you flustered?”  
  
Kuroo’s expression softened, and he rested his other elbow in an identical position to the first, holding his other palm up for Kenma. Kenma glanced at it, before raising his the hand that Kuroo wasn’t holding, tracing along the lines on Kuroo’s palm with his thumb, feeling each bump of a callous and uneven patch of dry, peeling skin.   
  
“I just am. It flusters me when you do stuff like this.”  
  
“Why though?” Kenma didn’t glance up from where he was tracing shapes onto Kuroo’s palm, eyes following the dips and the curves. Kuroo let his own line of sight wander to join Kenma’s, cheeks reddening a tad more at the image before him – Kenma’s small, dainty fingers dwarfed by Kuroo’s palm, dragging across the skin like the delicate ice-skates of a figure skater on a scratched up rink. Kuroo merely shrugged in response to Kenma’s question, words taking a while to formulate in his preoccupied mind.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s kind of sappy, you know? And it makes me happy.”  
  
“Happy isn’t the same as being flustered.”  
  
“No, it’s not, but sometimes the two go hand in hand, you know? I’m flustered because I’m happy, and I’m happy because this is sweet. What you’re doing is sweet.” Kenma frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he thought over the explanation.   
  
“I guess.”  
  
Kuroo scoffed again, repeating his earlier actions and lacing his fingers with the second of Kenma’s two hands, making them a set. Kenma looked up at him then, and Kuroo smiled at him, giving both hands a soft squeeze.   
  
“Don’t think too hard about it.”  
  
Kenma’s look stayed contorted in a frown for a moment longer, before he let out a breath, expression relaxing. He glanced to the side, looking at the headboard. He squeezed Kuroo’s hands in return, before giving a tug, trying to release his fingers from where they were interlocked with the older boys’, and Kuroo immediately let go. Kenma’s hands dropped to his lap, clasping with one another.  
  
“I liked that.” He stated, looking at Kuroo out of the corner of his eyes, before letting them drop to Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo let out a breath that just about resembled a laugh, leaning in and pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to Kenma’s temple, smile quirking his lips on either corner.  
  
“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kuro-ken on tumblr has the CUTEST kuroken headcanons and I just couldn't resist writing this one because I'm so weak for these two


End file.
